


A City Boy Meets a Country Girl

by LaceKyoko1138



Series: Fictober 2020 but make it Sylvianne [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Sylvain moves to the countryside to escape his past only to find somebody's horse in his front yard. The owner turns out to be a super cute girl.Fictober Day 5: Lost Animal
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Fictober 2020 but make it Sylvianne [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A City Boy Meets a Country Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I caught up by three days, but I still have a huge amount ahead of me. The next few prompts I gave myself are going to be super difficult so I may save them for future days when I have time to sit down and give them real thought. This was a fun one to pop out in like thirty minutes. Please enjoy!

There were a lot of things Sylvain expected when he moved to the countryside. Reduced cellular service, longer drive times to get to places as simple as a grocery store. The beautiful night sky filled with dozens of stars gleaming brightly, something he could stare at for hours.

He did not expect to wake up to find a horse in his front yard.

The few acres of land Sylvain bought were mostly remote. He had neighbors about a mile down the road and had introduced himself. A retired electrician, passing his business on to his daughter, something of a prodigy for the profession, living in the home he was born in. The man was nice enough and had even helped Sylvain check the electrical.

Sylvain lived in a nice house that had once belonged to some widower. She didn’t die in the house per se, but she did die, and sometimes Sylvain wondered if she haunted it. Nothing so far. But he was alone, something he was after. Too many ghosts already haunted his mind. He didn’t need an actual ghost. He moved here for that purpose. To forget…

But taking his morning tea (bergamot, and his neighbor’s daughter laughed and called him a bougie city slicker when he talked about the finer points of tea) on the porch to see a beautiful mare grazing peacefully wasn’t something he was used to. He had only been here for a few weeks now. He expected deer, raccoons, opossums, a bevy of squirrels and birds, but not a horse. People raised them out here, sure, but the nearest ranch was still a good five miles away. How did a horse get here?

As if to answer his question, a woman ran onto his property from the dirt road, looking panicked. She was wearing overalls (how country quaint of her) with a tee, the legs rolled up to reveal enough ankle to be scandalous (Sylvain laughed internally), and hiking shoes. Her hair was done up in messy braids, periwinkle and eye-catching. A sun hat had fallen off her head, the cord keeping it on her person.

“Dorte!” she cried out, and Sylvain assumed that was the name of the horse. The girl slowed her pace, approaching the horse carefully. “I was worried about you. I need to get you home.”

The horse seemed nonplussed and approached the girl as if it hadn’t fled from her initially. She stroked its snout lovingly, taking the reins and prepared to mount the saddle.

But then the girl realized she was being watched and turned to see a befuddled Sylvain, in his robe and house shoes, mug of tea forgotten in his hand. His messy red hair bespoke of just having woken up, as well as the blank and shocked stare. His mouth hung open as if he had never seen a horse before.

“Um, I’m sorry for disturbing you. I was out for a ride and a roosting hawk spooked Dorte.”

Sylvain blinked, trying to process that information. “Dorte?”

“My horse. That’s her name.”

Sylvain just nodded. He remembered his tea and took a sip, grimacing as it had cooled.

“Uh, a hawk? Spooked her?”

She nodded. “Dorte is one of my more gentle horses. She’s really shy so anything can scare her. She’s gotten better, but horses have their own personalities so...”

Sylvain had never considered that, and frankly he wouldn’t be able to at that moment simply because he was still waking up. “Yeah. Sure.”

“Sorry for disturbing you. I’ll get going.”

Sylvain then noticed how dirty her clothes were, probably from having been thrown and running through the woods to find her horse. “Hey.”

She turned to him. “Yes?”

“I didn’t catch your name. I’m Sylvain. I just moved here.”

“I can tell by your accent. You’re from Faerghus?”

“Yeah. But, well, it didn’t agree with me anymore so it was time to move on. I found a good job opportunity here so I figured it was time.”

If being a journalist investigating some of the more questionable things that happened in town was an opportunity, sure, but that wasn’t something he could easily say to a stranger.

“Oh. Well, welcome to Leicester. I’ll be going now.” She turned again, about to mount the horse.

“Ah, wait, why don’t you...sit a spell? That’s how the phrase goes, right?”

The girl giggled. “That’s not one I’ve heard in a while, if ever really.”

“Yeah, uhhh...”

“Marianne. My name is Marianne.” She smiled gently and Sylvain decided he instantly liked her. “I suppose I could take a moment… But I do need to get Dorte home.”

“Oh! Yeah, that’s true.” Sylvain scratched his chin, feeling the stubble he needed to shave. Or maybe he’d grow a beard. Moving was about change, right? “I, uh, will see you some other time?”

“Perhaps.” And so Marianne finally got on the horse and trotted off.

Sylvain felt like he lost somehow, but knew he had gained something for the future.


End file.
